


Get You Dancing With The Devil

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stripper! Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Lukas wants him, he thinks about him all the time.





	

****

He shouldn’t want this.

Lukas is supposed to want Rose. He should be getting boners off his girlfriend, not some pretty stripper with brown hair and luscious thighs.

If only _she_ knew where he was, what he was doing. Thumb playing with Philip’s pouty bottom lip, sliding a couple fingers in his pliant mouth. Philip sucks on his fingers, heavy lidded eyes meeting Lukas’s. He watches him darkly. There’s so much about Philip that makes Lukas _crave_ him.

_The way his hips sway onstage, how he is so sinfully flexible on the pole. His tiny 70’s porno chic outfits. Philip's flirty doll eyes he sends to Lukas when he’s stripping. Philips dancing is unearthly and hypnotic. Ethereal. Lukas could watch him for hours, just twirling around a pole. He likes the small details about him especially, the freckle near his nipple. The scar on his forehead that deepens slightly when he smiles. The way his eyes light up happily when Lukas asks him about his day._

_There are things he doesn’t like, too. Like the way Philips knees bruise from the hard stage, the creepy perverts who grope at him. The way Philip sometimes dances with wet sad eyes. How Philip lets old geezers grind against his underage body for dollars. It stings, deep inside Lukas’s gut._

_He looks away._

Lukas pulls his fingers out of his pink mouth, trails them wetly down his chin. Philip’s mouth follows it. Lukas grabs his chin and tongues his mouth instead. They kiss wetly, lips sliding together as Lukas licks dirtily into his mouth.

He pushes him onto the bed, breaking the contact. Philip's mouth goes open as he falls backwards onto the sheets. Lukas shoves his thighs further apart, gets between them and latches his lips onto Philip’s throat. Scraping the skin with his teeth. He bites down onto the little dip between Philips shoulder and collar bone. Philip lets out a surprised moan. Lukas grins against his neck, and tugs down the boys’ tiny jean shorts. He holds them in his hand with a raised brow. “Slutty” he says fondly.

“Yeah? You like it?” Philip whispers.

Lukas doesn’t answer, just rucks up the boys shirt. “Take this off.” He orders. Philip obeys, quickly pulling the shirt over his head. He blinks his long lashes at him, and waits. Lukas runs a hand across Philip’s chest, softly pinching his pink nipples till they harden. “These are so cute” Lukas comments before sucking hard on one of them. Philip moans out, and runs his hands softly through Lukas’s hair while he sucks at the sensitive flesh. Lukas crawls back up his body, and grips his sides.

“Turn over” Lukas tells him.

Philip does. He obediently rolls over onto his tummy. Lukas manhandles him. Grips his hips and lifts them till Philips ass is tilted upwards, back arched. Face pressed sideways onto the sheets. Lukas runs his big hands down Philip’s cheeks. He squeezes the softness of it, so _smooth_ too. Lukas spanks him a couple times, just to feel the giggle of his plump ass. Philip hides his whining by biting down onto the pillow. Lukas softly touches the red marks beginning to raise on the boys skin. He tilts his pelvis forward, pressing his clothed erection to Philips round ass. Philip responds eagerly by grinding his ass back. Lukas inhales sharply at the added pressure, and rolls his hips into the boys softness. After a minute of dry humping he puts a firm hand on Philips hip, stilling him. He unzips himself, hurriedly shoves the rough denim past his knees. Kicking them off so they crumple on the carpeted floor. Philip makes a whiny displeased noise. Lukas groans “what?”

“You’re taking too long” Philip complains.

Lukas flattens his front on top of Philips back. Presses a chaste kiss to the back of Philip's neck and trails his fingers up Philips thigh. He brushes his thumb over Philips smooth hole. It twitches as the contact, Lukas spits down on Philip's crack and slides his fingers through the wetness. He presses in two semi wet fingers, Philip hisses through clenched teeth at the stretch. He scissors them, and presses at Philips g-spot making the smaller boy let out high pitched moans. Lukas presses in a third. Philip makes little noises as he tries to part his legs further to accommodate them. He starts to rock backwards onto them after adjusting, tilting his hips just right to get them in _deep_. Lukas watches him almost amusedly for a second.

“You like my fingers huh?” He chides.

 Philip whimpers out impatiently “Stick it in, _please_.”

So Lukas pulls out his fingers, dries them carelessly in the sheets. Philip moves his hips back, angling for Lukas’s cock. He grips his base, uses the other hand to steady Philips waist. He presses the head on Philip’s rim. Philip opens up and lets Lukas’s slide inside his heat. Philip feels _unreal_ inside, so slick wet and hot around him. Lukas moans as Philip flinches. It _hurts_ , because Lukas is so thick, filling him up and stretching him out. Lukas watches his face as he sinks in balls deep, Philip bites down on his lip and clenches his eyes shut.

“ _Feel me_?” he whispers hotly against Philip's neck.

 Philip whimpers.

 Lukas makes slow, deep thrusts. He forces Philip flatly onto the bed. Shifts his hips and sinks deep into Philip’s bundle of nerves. Philip cries out on every thrust. Makes broken whimpers as his prostate gets steadily overstimulated. Lukas grunts at the slick tight pressure around him. He fucks faster into Philip’s wetness. Philip grips the blankets tightly, knuckles going white. Lukas fists his hand in Philips long brown strands, pulling his head back.

“Look at me baby.”

Philip twists his face as best he can with the hand gripping his hair. They make eye contact. Philips doe eyes are wet, face flushed with his slutty mouth gaping. Lukas slides his fingers past those easy lips, fucking both of his holes at once. Philip sucks on them greedily, moaning around them. He fucks the smaller boy relentlessly. Sloppy wet sounds filling the air as Lukas thrusts. He can tell hes getting close. Philips pussy is clenching and wrapped around him so tightly.

“You gonna come on my cock? Huh?”

Philip whines a broken “yeah.”

Lukas smirks. This boy is so wrecked just from Lukas’s dick. It makes a sense of pride wash over him. Fully aware of how easily he dominates _his_ pretty boy. Philip starts making girly sounds as he cums. Lukas smacks his ass. “Just like that baby.” The sensation of Philips orgasm from the inside is insane. Philip's ass tightens on his cock and his thighs start twitching as Lukas unloads inside.

He inhales sharply as he pulls out, runs his palm across the hand shaped welt he left on Philips ass. Philip stays still for a second, before rolling over and getting off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Lukas asks confusedly.

Philip ignores him, and quickly pulls on his shorts. Lukas pushes himself off the bed, and grabs Philip by the arm while he’s busy putting on his shirt. Philip clenches his teeth, and glares at Lukas.

“What are you doing?” Lukas says annoyedly, tightening his grip on Philips elbow.

 Philip forces a fake laugh and anxiously runs his fingers through his hair, “You already got what you wanted.”

Lukas looks at him disbelievingly. “Are you fucking serious?"

He wrenches his arm out of Lukas’s grip, and shoves a handful of bunched up cotton to Lukas's chest.

“Keep these, that’s what you guys do right? Philip says sarcastically.

Lukas looks at Philips underwear in his hands incredulously. So in awe that Philip doesn’t get how much Lukas wants him. _Loves_ him.

“Philip I-“, he stops uncertainly, mouth agape.

Philp waits expectantly for a second, Lukas doesn’t continue.

“ _Pathetic_.” Philip scoffs and makes his way to the door. It slams when it shuts.

Lukas feels ice fill his veins, his stomach twisting with unease. He clenches his eyes tightly, and groans. He fucked up big time. Philip probably won’t even look twice at him anymore. That makes more anxiety wash over him. What if Philip starts seeing someone else? Philip gets plenty attention daily from the creeps at the clubs. Lukas doesn’t want any of their dirty hands on him.

It takes him till 3 am to close his eyes, he doesn’t fall asleep till 5.

-

Its been a couple day since Lukas went back to where Philip works. He cannot get Philip off his mind. It’s all he thinks about.  The thoughts of what happened the other night keeps him up at night. His belly sick with regret. He wishes he would’ve just told him how he felt. That Lukas _loves_ him.

God does Lukas love him, he wants everything from Philip. Wants his early morning tired smiles. His late night cuddles. To be able to hold his hand daily and kiss him whenever. Have Philip say that he’s his. So Lukas can call him mine. _Fuck_ , Lukas thinks.

Looking up at the familiar neon sign, _STARLIGHT_. He sighs and tucks a blonde strand behind his ear. He pulls out his ID and hands it to the bouncer. The bouncer glances at it quickly, already recognizing Lukas as a regular. He juts his chin towards the door and hands back Lukas’s ID. Pocketing it quickly he enters the club. The lights are red tonight. He looks around, seeing if he can spot Philip. Lukas sees some other dancers he recognizes from being here so often, but no Philip. He turns to leave. Just as he’s reaching for the handle he hears the announcer begin speaking.

“We have tonight’s special! Cherry!”

Lukas whips his head around. Philip is pushing past the maroon curtain and striding out with swaying hips. He looks breath taking. Skimpily dressed in a black crop top with a rose decal on it paired with sequin gold shorts. Philip eyes the crowd, Lukas ducks his head. Philip drops to his knees, and crawls to the pole. It makes Lukas tense his jaw. Philip stands and grasps the silver pole, wrapping his thighs around it so he can spin around it, plump ass giggling as he twirls.

He slowly slides down.  Bruised knees making contact with the hard floor. Philip grinds his hips pliantly, shaking his ass at the perverts in the crowd. Lukas shoves his shoulder into a creep watching with his mouth hanging open. The guy sends him a look and Lukas shrugs, pretending it was an accident. Glancing back at the stage, Philip is taking off his top. He tosses it carelessly onto the floor, and winks at some douche who threw up a twenty. Lukas feels jealousy flush through him, staining his cheeks.

Philip bends over as he slides down his tight shorts, leaving him in only panties. The stark white silk Philip's wearing stiffens the front of Lukas’s jeans and boils the jealousy thrumming in his veins. It _should_ be only Lukas’s eyes seeing this, not gross fifty year olds who use young boys to get off. Philip plays with the hem of his panties, blinks his eyes innocently as the crowd. Lukas tries his best to ignore the assholes yelling “take it off” and “yeah baby!”

Philip gets back on all fours, and bites his lip at some dude sitting up front. The guy leans in and whispers something into his ear, which Philip nods to. He feels his heart beat pick up as he watches. Philip gets off the stage and slides onto the douches lap.

Lukas feels any ounce of control he had snap. He elbows through the crowd, stepping on feet and shoving his arms into chests. Lukas doesn’t bother to look back at the glaring dudes he knocked into. Philip’s straddling the dude, grinding down on his crotch. The guy has both hands on Philip’s ass. Lukas sees red. He yanks Philip by the wrist, Philip lets out a surprised yelp as he’s pulled onto his feet abruptly.

“What the fuck?” Philip says, eyes going cold once they meet Lukas’s.

Lukas reddens, but grabs his hand. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

Philip rips his hand out of his grip. “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

A body guard grips the back of the neck on Lukas’s shirt. “Is there a problem here?” The guard asks, looking at Philip. Philip looks uncertainly between them.

“No, just a misunderstanding” he speaks coldly.

The body guard doesn’t look fully convinced, but nods anyways and releases his hold on Lukas’s shirt. Philip ignores the assholes begging him to sit on their laps, and meets Lukas's blue eyes.

“You should leave.”

Lukas eyes the body guard who’s walking away, headed towards the bar. With one last glance to the lap dance waiting perverts he picks up Philip, and puts him on his shoulder. Philip fights him of course, kicking and scratching as Lukas carries him through the crowd. Some dude entering gives Lukas an amused look and says “nice catch” as Lukas shoves past him through the door. Once outside he lets Philip down. He is crying, “you’re such a fucking asshole!” The scream makes Lukas’s chest tighten, his heart hurt. Philip’s tears are physically paining him.

“I’m sorry I just-“

“What? You just what? You think you can just show up to my fucking job and tell me what to do? You think you own me now because I let you fuck me? Huh? What the fuck is it Lukas?” Philip sobs.

Lukas furrows his brows, “Those guys don’t deserve you, and you don’t deserve this. Any of it. You deserve a lot better than this.” He finishes with wet eyes.

Philip eyes widen incredulously, “so are you supposed to be my knight and shining armor? You didn’t seem like you were trying to save me from this shit when you were busy fucking me.”

Lukas groans, “It’s not like that.”

Philip's voice breaks as he speaks, “Then what was it like?”

He tugs off his jacket, and wraps it around Philip’s naked shoulders. “It was special. I- I love you Philip. _So much_. You’re all I want. You’re all I think about- god I can’t even get you out of my head.”

Philip lets Lukas pull him to his chest. They’re so close he can feel the wetness of the boys tears staining his shirt, and the goosebumps on his skin. Philip murmurs unintelligible words against him.

Lukas pulls back to look at him, Philip has glossy eyes and a shy smile tugging at his lips.

“You really mean it?” He asks hesitantly.  

“Of _course_ , you’re the most beautiful and talented person I know.”

Philip beams at him, and wraps his arms around Lukas’s neck.

“I was just so _scared_ you were using me”, he whispers.

Lukas nods, “I would never do that to you” he places a kiss atop Philips head.

He snuggles the barely dressed boy in his arms, and calls them a cab.

-

It’s morning, the suns rising brightly from deep in the clouds. It casts a shine across Philip’s eyes, turning them golden. He looks especially pretty with a content smile on his face and Lukas’s arm protectively around his waist.

They’ve stayed up all night watching discs from Lukas’s movie collection.

Lukas leaves the bed temporarily to make Philip chamomile tea. He remembers Philip mentioned it the second night he spoke to him, at the club. Said his mother used to make it for him as a child because it helps him sleep. He stirs a little sugar into the warm mug, and enters the room. Philip gives him a soft smile, “Thanks.”

Lukas grins warmly. “You’re welcome” and presses a kiss to his mouth.

Philip adds “for everything, for being so nice to me”.

He narrows his eyes, “Philip this is how you always should be treated, okay?”

Philip nods, “ _okay_.”

He wraps his arm around his shoulders, and tucks his blanket to their chins. Philip settles comfortably against him, they watch _Thirteen going on Thirty_. They laugh throughout the movie at Jennifer Garners adorably innocent scenes. When it finishes Lukas turns off the TV, and crawls back into bed besides Philip. Stroking his thumb across Philips cheek, he whispers “You’re endlessly beautiful”.

Philip has his eyes closed, but he smiles. Philip shifts closer to him, resting his head on Lukas's chest.

“Lukas, I love you too.”

Relief and warmth fills his heart, and holds _his_ boy close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Song inspiration while writing this was Wicked Games - The Weeknd. :)


End file.
